


way too damn needy

by mytsukkishine



Series: kakairu for the soul [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Top Umino Iruka, is Lemon tag still a thing lol, just pure feelings and porn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi looked like a serene angel in a battle suit. All bloody and dirty. Forced to sin. All needy and hurt. Fortunately, Iruka was there to wipe away every pain and replace it with pleasure and love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakairu for the soul [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	way too damn needy

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!  
> this is actually my first time again making smut after 3 or 4 years or idle writing. i want to apologize ahead for any grammar or spelling mistakes, i tried.  
> i still hope you'll enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing this!  
> thank you for clicking~
> 
> (also I didn't know I would be able to write smut for the KakaIru pairing, specifically with Iruka as top)
> 
> hence,,
> 
> inspired by Ariana Grande's song Needy  
> [listen here for feels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Prw2zJ0ij1I)

_Lately I've been on a roller coaster_  
_Tryna get a hold of my emotions_  
_But all that I know_  
_Is I need you close_  
  


Iruka had sense that something was wrong when Kakashi entered their room late at night, the moon already glaring down, lighting up the area enough for Iruka to see a dirty and spent Kakashi. Quickly, Iruka sat up straight while rubbing his eyes away from sleep. His Kakashi looked so tired. Fortunately, against the dull light from outside, Iruka didn't saw any blood marks or open wounds. 

Iruka smiled while his hands came up to tie his hair up. He beamed another smile as Kakashi neared him, most of his face hidden by the mask and hitai-ate. 

"Welcome home, Kakashi..." Iruka knew how much Kakashi loved to hear that. In the middle year of their relationship, Kakashi had told him how he spent his childhood alone in a big house, no one to come home to, but now. Now Kakashi has him. He would always welcome him. 

The chunin expected a greeting back, or maybe some snarky comment but what he didn't expect was for Kakashi to kneel at the side of their bed. With quick movements, Iruka sat up at the side, hands cupping Kakashi's cheeks as his eyes examined that lone gray orb Iruka loved to look at. 

Tears. Flowing freely and it hurt him. Gently, Iruka grabbed for Kakashi's hitai-ate, folding it quietly before putting it on the nightstand beside. Kakashi's other eye that held the Sharingan was close but there were tears flowing down.

Worry was etched on the sensei's face. He knew something must've happened. He desperately wanted to know the reason but he also knew Kakashi wasn't in his right mind. 

It was rare for Kakashi to come home from a mission crying but every time he did, it pains him. Iruka recalled the first time Kakashi went home with tears, it was because he accidentally killed a teenager who was part of a vigilante group that kept raiding small villages. Kakashi cried, told him how much of a failure he was because he didn't convince her enough to return with them. 

Iruka also knew he might've been another cause of why Kakashi's like this. The jounin had become a little soft because of him. He knew and he heard the whispers but Kakashi had told him it was for the better part of him. Iruka made Kakashi better. They make each other better. 

A sob broke through Kakashi's lips and Iruka took the liberty to pull down his mask. There was a light bruise on his beauty mark but all was intact. With the mask removed, the tears fell freely to his scarred cheeks down to his jaw. 

"Kakashi..." Iruka whispered sadly just as he carded his fingers over sweaty silver hair. Kakashi sniffed, one gloved hand came up his face to wipe away his tears, like a child that bruised himself.

Iruka then realized that Kakashi might've felt ashamed at the moment, even so, Iruka saw his vulnerability beautiful and whole. He's seeing the real Kakashi now. 

Kakashi opened his mouth, tried to pour out words only to be cut off with a whimper along with strings of tears. Iruka leaned down to kiss his closed eye, lips getting wetter as seconds passed by. "Shh..." He hushed against his eyelid, kissing it again and again while Kakashi cried again and again. 

Unfortunately, Iruka had to sit up straight just so he could remove Kakahi’s tarnished flak jacket. Fingers gripped the zipper ever so gently, pulling it down until it snapped free. Iruka sat back, observing how Kakashi had both of his eyes closed with tears dripping down, his whole frame leaning back resting on the heels of his feet. Kakashi looked like a serene angel in a battle suit. All bloody and dirty. Forced to sin.

He needed to get that jacket off of him.

Iruka leaned forward once more, both of his hands landed on Kakashi's chest before moving upwards his shoulders, every touch remaining gentle. He then proceeded to remove Kakashi's stained flak jacket off his back, his arms, then tossed it at the side. Far from them, far from Kakashi's view. 

Iruka then grabbed those hands that were touched and stained with so many unwanted sins and removed his gloves. 

"Iruka..."

"Yes?"  
  


_And I'ma scream and shout for what I love_  
_Passionate but I don't give no fucks_  
_I admit that I'm a lil' messed up_  
_But I can hide it when I'm all dressed up_

  
"Take me, please," Kakashi then opened both of his eyes, Iruka staring unabashedly not caring if he's directly looking at his Sharingan because he knew Kakashi doesn't need to control him to give him what he needed. "Love me, Iruka..."

"I love you," Iruka proclaimed boldly, having had said those words many times, it still has that spark that made Iruka all too happy to be able to say it to Kakashi as much as he wanted. Seconds after, Iruka cupped the jounin's face again. The tears had stopped, fortunately, but there were still some few droplets and small hiccups. He leaned down, his nose running softly against the scar bisecting Kakashi's eye. 

Kakashi smelled like forest air and dry leaves. Little muddy but his natural smell was still there, it was still his Kakashi. 

Finally, their lips met. It started with a lazy peck but Kakashi's shaky lips angered Iruka. Kakashi was crying again and he doesn't want that. Pressing his lips further, they danced lazily, sounds of their love echoed the empty room along with Kakashi's muffled weeping. The chunin then bit his lower lip and Kakashi opened willingly, eyes closed as Iruka's tongue invaded his crevice, licking every corner that made Kakashi emit a small moan amidst of his cries. 

Iruka pulled back, a thin string of saliva a proof that their lips were once connected can be seen within the dimness around them. He gazed at those lovely eyes of his lover, asking him silently on what he wanted. Kakashi responded by pulling up his long sleeve uniform. Iruka helped him, tossing away the soiled attire away from Kakashi. 

Sweat covered the jounin but Iruka doesn't mind. He still looked so unreal, so beautiful. Scarred but beautiful. 

"Let's get you up," 

"No-- I," Iruka didn't have enough time to process what happened but he found himself stuck as Kakashi rose up. The jounin was now completely kneeling in front of him, no longer resting on the heels of his feet. Iruka’s upper body was weighed down by Kakashi's whole frame, all the while the jounin's face was buried at the crook of his neck.

Kakashi also had his strong arms wrapped around Iruka’s shoulder. The grip wasn't that tight, it was shaky and weak so Iruka wrapped his own arms around Kakashi's torso. Supporting him. 

The chunin breathed in, Kakashi's sweaty skin clamped against his shirt but he doesn't care. Iruka tilted his head to left, his lips touching the side of Kakashi's scarred side before landing a soft kiss on the exposed skin, and then another. "Kakashi, tell me how many," He whispered, soft but hotly and it emitted an obvious shiver from the silver-haired man. 

"Five," Iruka frowned, wanting to pull away but Kakashi tightened his embrace. "But you're tired," 

"Please," Needy voice begged Iruka.

"Four,"

When he received no answer, Iruka's left hand ran up the broad back towards the nape until it landed on sweaty, sticky silver locks. He pulled Kakashi's head gently, puffed up red eyes meeting his. Iruka kissed him, meshed their lips together as if their life depended on it. It’s as if he didn't savor everything that was Kakashi right now he would disappear. 

His lifeline.

Each other's lifeline. 

Iruka's other hand lingered down, took its time feeling every muscle as well as old scars. It stopped at Kakashi's waistband, caressing the starting trail of silver hair with feather touches before pulling it down along with Kakashi's boxers, exposing his half-hard cock. 

Kakashi deepened the kiss, putting all of his weight on Iruka when the chunin finally wrapped his hand around his arousal. 

Kakashi was hot and heavy, long and thick. Iruka loved every part of him. 

Iruka gave a slow stroke upwards, Kakashi releasing a strangled moan against his mouth. Iruka did it again, again, and again. Hand moving up and down, fingers tightening around the base then loosening up around the tip. Iruka knew it would irritate the other but no complaints were heard. Only moans. Moans that made Iruka's own cock twitch in arousal. 

The jounin released a whimper, mouth desperately wanting to connect with Iruka's but the chunin had other plans. Iruka pulled on Kakashi’s hair and quickly planted his lips on Kakashi's exposed neck, just between the junction of his neck and shoulder. Iruka bit the skin all the while his fingers on Kakashi's cock tightened at the tip, his thumb pressed on it just enough for Kakashi to cry out in pleasure. 

Kakashi shuddered, however, it was from pleasure instead of his discomfort earlier, and Iruka was happy with that. His left hand was still on Kakashi's hair, his face still pulled away from him so Kakashi can't do anything but to close his eyes and moan, whimper, and say Iruka's name. 

Iruka felt Kakashi's hips jerked, pre-come was already leaking down so he quickened up the pace. His hand went up and down, long and fast until Kakashi let out a breathless warning. Kakashi was nearing and Iruka sucked hard on the exposed skin in between his teeth. 

"Hnng!" Kakashi came, hard and plenty. Hot, white liquid landed on the floor, some on Kakashi’s pants and of course, Iruka’s hand. That sinful hand still giving Kakashi’s cock pressure but lazier.

Kakashi was jumpy, his dick twitching as little spurts continued. Seconds pass, Kakashi was whimpering, his hands that were around Iruka was now clawing on his back. Iruka could see from the corner of his eyes that Kakashi wanted to kiss him, to bury his face into something if only his hand wasn't holding his hair back. 

So he gave him what he wanted. As soon as he lets go of those locks, Kakashi immediately crashed his lips on Iruka's clothed shoulder and felt it get wetter by the second as Kakashi’s sinful mouth bit on the poor fabric.

Iruka groaned and gave Kakashi's cock a squeeze. 

Kakashi was a moaning mess as his hand didn't stop its action on his dick. It was still stroking the over-sensitive shaft.

"Iruka..." Kakashi was a panting mess, he wasn't sucking on Iruka's shoulders anymore, just resting there as Iruka worked magic on his cock. Slowly stirring his arousal with every languid pull.

It was hard again as second passed by, Iruka's hand never ceased its movement. Up and down. Up and-- "Hng!" Kakashi's whole body jerked, his hot breath landing on Iruka’s neck. 

Iruka gave one last lick to Kakashi's now bruised skin before pulling back, glancing down at his handiwork, and felt very satisfied at his own mark. 

"Ruka... please kiss..." Iruka didn't waste a second as his left hand gripped Kakashi's hair again so he could crash their lips together in a wild tango dance, lips moving fluidly against each other. Iruka caught every whimper as he gave Kakashi's sensitive arousal a hard tug, loving the feel of Kakashi’s stiff and twitching cock against his fingers. 

Iruka quickened up his pace, long strokes with his thumb swiping up the tip.

Kakashi's body was hot, legs shaking from kneeling for minutes, his back arched down trembling with immense pleasure, and with one last long stroke, with Iruka's fingers tight on the head, he came again.

Kakashi threw his head back, eyes rolling back with his mouth opened as restrained moans escaped. His cum splattering against his already stained pants and Iruka's hand. It wasn't that many compared to the first orgasm but still, Iruka made sure to juice the jounin as much. 

"Iru--" Iruka watched as Kakashi bit his lips, head was still thrown back but he could perfectly make out how Kakashi's face was tinted pink. Iruka smiled, completely proud of what he had done to the jounin.

Kakashi then pulled back, but not enough for his cock to break free from Iruka's still moving hand. The chunin knew it hurts but Kakashi wanted this. He wanted the pain and pleasure to forget about everything.

They stared at each other, one looking so wrecked and helpless while the other looked so giving. Kakashi gritted his teeth as he unwrapped his left arm around Iruka and went down to Iruka's hand on his cock. 

Kakashi looked at him with begging eyes. 

Iruka's own arousal jerked a little. He knew he was hard and he also wanted some release but tonight, it was all Kakashi. 

"Iruka," Kakashi’s hand on his tightened, as if stopping his movements but Iruka wasn’t giving in, instead, he removed his hand from Kakashi’s cock only to cup his balls. Kakashi jumped a little at the action.

"What do you want?" He gave a few soft squeezes and it made Kakashi stumble with his words, eyes closing as his sensitive dick was starting to get hard again.

Kakashi was panting hard, sweat glistened chest rising up and down as he begged silently at Iruka. The moonlight outside only adding etherealness to Kakashi’s beauty. 

"Fuck me, please," Ever needy voice pleaded.

  
_You can go ahead and call me selfish (selfish)_  
_But after all this damage I can't help it (help it)_  
_But what you can trust, is I need your touch_  
  


They found themselves on the bed. It was always known for Kakashi to be the strongest one, with brutal strength and fast abilities, however, tonight, Iruka had manhandled a drained Kakashi to bed, removed his remaining clothing before kneeling beside Kakashi’s naked glory.

Iruka basked in the image of the strong and feared Copy Nin of Konoha all vulnerable, needy, and begging. His cock hard and pressed against his abdomen all for Iruka to see.

Iruka loved this view. 

The chunin then leaned forward, careful not to move above Kakashi because he knew the jounin would only pull him close. Iruka brought his hand up to wipe away Kakashi's tear-stained cheeks, the jounin not caring if that hand was stained with his own cum. 

"I love you, Kakashi,"

"Show me, please..." Iruka loved it when Kakashi begged. It made him submit to him. Submit to every need and wants of the other. 

They kissed again, familiar lips moving against his own while his other hand, the one that was stained, moved down to Kakashi's neck towards his chest. Iruka flicked a perky nipple, took the sensitive nub between his fingers only for Iruka to give some few pinches. He went lower, caressing the hard abdomen briefly before he took Kakashi's spent but hard cock again. 

Kakashi wrapped one arm around Iruka's neck, beckoning him near and Iruka complied. He then felt Kakashi's other hand on the hem of his shirt, tugging it up as a silent plea for him to remove the annoying garment. 

Oh yeah, he was still fully clothed. 

Removing his hand on Kakashi's shaft that received a shameless whimper from Kakashi, Iruka sat up straight before removing his own shirt. He threw it on the floor with a groan because one of Kakashi's hand touched his hard cock through his pants. Iruka slapped the hand away lightly resulting with Kakashi giving him a pout. Iruka ignored him. Instead of leaning down to lock their lips again, he decided to scoot backward, brought Kakashi's leg up in the air and placed himself between milky thighs. 

Kakashi moaned when Iruka kissed the side of his right knee. Iruka went lower, his tongue leaving a wet trail from Kakashi's knees to his inner thighs. The jounin was trembling all over, legs giving up from being in the air for too long but Iruka held them still. He glanced up at Kakashi, saw how the jounin had his eyes closed, hands on either side of his head as his fingers gripped the sheets below, and lower lips in between gritted teeth. The sight was a beauty.

A beauty that was crying again. 

Steadily and full of love, Iruka hooked both of Kakashi's thighs on his shoulder as he went lower until Kakashi's hard cock touched his lips. Kakashi moaned out loud, hips jerking upwards, his thighs banged against the side of Iruka's head as the chunin ran his tongue flat on the underside of Kakashi's dick. From the base up to the tip. Pre-cum was leaking out again. Having come just a few minutes ago it was understandable that Kakashi would be so sensitive and Iuka was loving every part of it.

"Please," 

Without another word, Iruka took the pink tip in his mouth, lips stretched as he sank down ever so slowly. Kakashi was a panting mess, Iruka could feel his thighs wobble, an obvious struggle to not thrust inside Iruka's mouth. Iruka rewarded Kakashi by going down until silver hairs touched his nose, the tip at the back of his throat. 

"Aahh," The sound from Kakashi was long and very beautiful. Iruka could listen to it all day. 

He continued his ministrations, going all the way up very slowly before going down. He knew it’ll bring Kakashi over the edge but he wanted Kakashi to feel him, to feel his mouth on him, feel every love he can give. 

Kakashi gasped out, thighs closing in, trapping Iruka's head in between. Iruka then decided to cup his balls while slowly, achingly going up and down. From the pink tip down to the thick base.

Kakashi's body arched up, and Iruka chose to pause his movement at the tip of his cock, Iruka’s lips resting idle as the jounin's abdomen tightened before strings of cum came out. Some had landed on Iruka's lips and cheeks, some splattered on his abdomen and the sheets below. 

Before Kakashi could take a breath, Iruka had resumed his job and swallowed Kakashi's still spurting cock in one go, all the way down his throat. 

At this moment, Kakashi was thrashing with tears flowing down those closed eyes, breathing harshly as incoherent words escaped his lips. The hand that was fumbling with Kakashi's balls went up, scooped some cum off of Kakashi's abdomen before going down to press his middle finger against Kakashi's awaiting hole. 

"Iruka!" His name repeated like a broken manta, repeated like a prayer for a promise of something so good. Iruka pressed in further but this time, unlike how he had worshipped Kakashi's dick, he was fast now. In and out, the sound of Kakashi's tight opening accepting his unlubed finger was enough for Iruka's untouched dick to ache in want. 

Unfortunately, Iruka removed his finger after a few seconds causing the jounin to cry out in frustration. He released Kakashi's cock, licking the tip as it twitched on his tongue. Iruka gave Kakashi a sweet smile as if he hadn't just sucked the life out of him a while ago. 

"What are..." Kakashi managed to say, his mind still hazy, whole body sagged down on the bed. Iruka gently puts Kakashi's legs down, gave a kiss on one thigh before crawling towards the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lubed and—

"No, no. No that, please. I want to feel you..." There were still tears and it caused Iruka to frown. Nodding lightly, he closed the drawer as he crawled closer until his swollen lips touched Kakashi's forehead. He planted a kiss, went down to peck each eye before darting his tongue out to lick the dry trail of tears starting from his left eye, down to the rough scar, and ended just right at Kakashi's beauty mark. Then he kissed him hard. Iruka's tongue diving in Kakashi's mouth, forcing it open so he could taste his lover again. 

Kakashi was still a mess below him, defenseless and exposed just for Iruka. Mouth open and letting the brunette do whatever he wanted with his tongue.

While devouring every taste of Kakashi, Iruka had opened the bottle of lube and squeezed enough to cover his fingers. Slowly and agonizingly, he trailed his hand down, the cold liquid in contact with Kakashi's hot skin made the jounin release a throaty moan only to be caught by Iruka's lips. He flicked a perked nipple, circling it before pinching the nub. Iruka's hand went lower, passed those muscled abdomen, over-sensitive and twitching cock until it met Kakashi's hole. 

Iuka broke the kiss when he reinserted his middle finger, Kakashi moaning out loud, eyes closed, and looking very pretty. Iruka absorbed every expression, every plea Kakashi made. It made his dick twitch. 

Moving in and out, purposely avoiding his sweet spot for he didn't want Kakashi to come yet. He inserted another, scissoring the jounin open and he did willingly, wet, and lewd. The sounds coming out from Kakashi's mouth and the tight skin around his fingers were enough to emit a groan from Iruka. 

So sweet, so arousing, so needy, so—just perfect for Iruka. 

"Please... I can't..." He didn't answer him, he continued to fuck him with his lean fingers, not caring if Kakashi's legs were trashing upward, toes curling, and one of Kakashi's hand was gripping his arm hard with his nails digging onto his skin. Iruka added the third finger, gave two thrusts, and hits Kakashi's sweet spot dead on. The jounin released a surprised moan, back arched as his dick jerked up. "Fuck!"

Iruka immediately sat up, his free hand going down to grip the base of Kakashi's cock. His grip may be a little hard but he doesn't care. Kakashi can't come right now. 

Kakashi's whole body was trembling, his chest heaved as he struggled to control his breathing. Having his orgasm controlled was enough for Iruka to pull out his fingers.

Iruka found himself again in between Kakashi's open legs. The jounin was looking at him through wet lashes, mouth slightly open, both eyes staring up at him. Iruka gave a soft smile as he pushed his pants down until it pooled on his knees. Iruka’s thick cock sprung up once exposed.

He leaned in closer to grab the lube that was next to Kakashi's head, not forgetting to drop a kiss on his sternum. 

His own cock was hard and a little red for being unattended for long minutes so when the cold liquid touched his sensitive skin, Iruka hissed. He might not last soon. After covering his dick with a fair amount of lube, he gave himself a few strokes while maintaining eye contact with Kakashi whose Sharingan was spinning slowly. It turned him on more when he remembered that sometimes Kakashi can record some moments with his Sharingan. 

Kakashi was savoring up every second with him. 

Iruka won’t admit it out loud but he loved the way their skin was a complete contrast with each other. Kakashi was pale, unburn but so used in battle while he was more on the warm tan side. So when he slowly press his pink tip against Kakashi's awaiting hole, he released a moan while his legs shook for a moment. It felt so good, Kakashi felt so good. The jounin was whimpering but Iruka's own pleasure was drowning him. 

He breathed in, taking his time for Kakashi to adjust but it seems like the jounin had a different plan. Kakashi lifted his hips and pushed backward, one pale leg wrapped around Iruka's hips only to pull him forward. 

Both men moaned as Iruka was buried fully, raw and twitching painfully. 

Iruka huffed, his hands gripped both sides of Kakashi's thighs, intending to keep them in place. He knew Kakashi wanted to take this rough but he doesn't want to hurt him. Iruka’s very aware that both of them were well-endowed and long but Iruka was thicker than Kakashi’s.

"Move, please!" Kakashi hiccupped, tears were running down the side of his closed eyes, his hands clutching the sheets at his side. "Please," The jounin repeated and Iruka complied, slow and long, feeling raw skin as he moved back before slamming fast inside. Kakashi almost yelled as whole body shivered in surprise, his untouched cock jerking at the force. 

Iruka continued his slow but long thrust, a silent punishment for Kakashi. Iruka ignored the whimpers from the other, only focusing on going out until the tip remained and ramming back in ball deep. Kakashi was crying at this point, Iruka can't determine whether it was from the pleasure or his pain from earlier. Iruka then grabbed one leg up, placing it on his shoulder before leaning forward until both of his arms were on Kakashi's side. 

Kakashi moaned at how Iruka went deeper in him, one leg stretched up while the other around Iruka's waist. And then Iruka was ramming in at a fast pace. 

“Hnng…” Iruka groaned, eyes fluttering close but tried so hard to remain open, to drink in the view of Kakashi's pleasure plastered face. He was gorgeous, Iruka felt blessed just by having the opportunity to see the jounin trashing below him. Kakashi had his mouth open, he was moaning and panting the same time he thrusts in deep. Kakashi's eyes were close, face scrunched up in pleasure as tears and sweat streamed down. 

"Kakashi..." Iruka managed to call out, the movement of his hips fluttered for a second when Kakashi opened his eyes. Red, puffy, sad, and pleasured filled. Iruka crept up closer until his arms were on either side of Kakashi's head. His action caused both of them to cry out in pleasure, Kakashi's hips were a little arched at the position they're in. Kakashi’s one leg still slung over Iruka's shoulder, displaying himself wider for the chunin.

Kakashi bit lips.

Iruka slapped their hips together, the noise of their skin banging was so lewd and it brought them near their peak. 

His hips moved at a steady fast pace. He wanted Kakashi to feel every inch of him, he wanted Kakashi to forget his pain and focus on how Iruka's willing to give him promises of pleasures. In and out. Long and deep. Fast and reckless.

That was until Kakashi cupped his face and Iruka halt for a moment, eyes adjusting so he could properly look at Kakashi.

  
_And I can be needy_  
_Way too damn needy_  
_Tell me how good it feels to be needed_

  
"I-" Kakashi's mouth opened then closed, words seemed to be stuck and won't come out. Iruka also noticed he was crying again, maybe swallowed again by his own anxiety and fears. Iruka decreased the space of their faces until their noses were touching. "Kakashi, I love you," The confession Iruka had said multiple times emitted a cry from the silver-haired man. Eyes closing as he sobbed like how Iruka found him earlier. 

"Kakashi..." Iruka called out, his hips no longer moving but both of their arousals were still twitching lightly. 

"I'm sorry," Kakashi managed to choke out and Iruka had enough. He cupped the jounin's cheeks and forced him to look at him. Only him. To trust him that he's here for him. "Kakashi, shhh... no need to apologize," 

"Just—ah, fuck!" Kakashi was cut off as Iruka moved in him. Both men were covered in sweat, Kakashi’s breathing returning to regular and before Kakashi could utter out a complaint of him to move again, Iruka just did. And it seemed like he had hit that sweet spot because Kakashi’s eyes rolled back before fluttering close, his arms coming up to wrap around Iruka's neck only to pull him down. 

Some of Iruka's hair escaped his ponytail only to stick on his forehead but he still continued his thrusting, making sure to hit Kakashi’s prostate dead-on in each thrust. And it did. Kakashi was trashing below him, moaning right next to his ear all loud and hot- not that Iruka was complaining. 

"Kakashi... touch yourself," Iruka didn't need to order twice because Kakashi's hand was immediately on his own arousal, pumping the neglected, over-sensitive shaft the same pace of Iruka's thrusting. In - up, out - down. 

Iruka pulled back, glorifying the image of Kakashi. His hips rammed forward at the same time moaning out Kakashi’s name.

"Iruka... I can't-- I’m close," 

"Look at me," Kakashi's eyes snapped open, Sharingan spinning wildly as Iruka muttered breathlessly: "Come for me, love. You deserve it," 

Kakashi's eyes closed so tight, his own hand moving faster. Iruka's other hand joined him seconds later, his fingers played with the tip until Kakashi came, hard and plenty while crying out Iruka’s name. Strings of white hot cum spilling, some had landed on both of their hands, and some on Kakashi's already stained abdomen. 

Iruka kept moving. Sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin as he too neared his own release. Kakashi was spent, the leg around Iruka’s hips dropped down on the bed, his one still remained slung on Iruka, Kakashi’s whole upper body slumped down spent on the bed but was still emitting small moans as Iruka continued to hit his prostate. His dick twitched, still releasing small spurts of cum as Iruka rammed in him. 

"Hng, Kakashi!" Three more violent thrusts and Iruka was groaning, eyes closed, hips still as his own cum flooded Kakashi's inside. Iruka pulled back lightly before slamming back inside again. Both men moaned and Iruka felt his own liquid escaping the side of his cock and out of Kakashi's hole. 

They didn't move a muscle as they gasped for air. Iruka's arms were shaking so he dropped down on Kakashi, face landed flat on Kakashi's collarbone. Kakashi’s other leg was finally free and dropped down on the bed with a small bounce. Chests rose up and down, the air heavy between them but neither doesn't mind and let themselves be soaked with their sweat and love. 

A few minutes later, Iruka pulled out, resulting a tired groan from Kakashi.

He sat up straight and off the bed. He pushed his pants off of him and immediately went to the bathroom to grab something to clean them off. When he came back minutes later, he saw Kakashi still in the same position, spent and tired but no longer crying. Iruka smiled as he walked forward to Kakashi's side and ran his already clean hand through those silver locks. 

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open, "Iruka,"

"I'll clean you then let's go to sleep," 

Kakashi let him be. Iruka started first with his face, running the wet towel gently against the skin, erasing any sweat and tears from the past. He moved down to Kakashi's neck and ran the cloth carefully on the spot he had marked. The skin was dark purple, the teeth mark a little red but fortunately, no blood was sipping out. Iruka then proceeded to wipe down Kakashi's arms off of sweat and some dirt before going to his abdomen. The drying cum was easily removed with three swipes of the damp towel. As soon as he was done wiping away any dried cum and sweat, Iruka threw the damp cloth on the floor next to their soiled clothes. 

Kakashi's breathing was calm and he had his eyes closed. Iruka observed him for a while, loved how those white lashes touched those cheeks gently, how Kakashi’s skin was illuminating against the moonlight—so peaceful and serene and beautiful.

He thought the jounin was already asleep, so when Iruka placed himself beside him, he was surprised when Kakashi turned only to wrap his arms around Iruka's waist, burying his face on the crook of his neck. Iruka smiled and pulled his lover closer to him. 

Iruka lets out a sigh of relief. Finally. Finally Kakashi wasn't crying anymore and Iruka couldn't ask for more.   
  


_I'm obsessive and I love too hard_  
_Good at overthinking with my heart_  
  


It was moments later when only the sounds from the outside world were resounding through their quiet room when Kakashi spoke again, voice hoarse from their previous activity. "I saw a person killed himself in front of me... he was scared, he thought I would kill him because he's part of those missing-nins but- but you know I wouldn't,"

"I know," Iruka whispered ever so softly.

"It shouldn't bother me that much but-" Kakashi's breath hitched, Iruka instantly ran his hand along Kakashi's back while his other hand was on his hair, caressing and just holding him still. 

"He looked so much like you, except the scar," 

Oh. 

Iruka now understood where all of this pain was coming from.

"Kakashi..."

"I know it-"

"You won't hurt me. You won't hurt anyone," Iruka pressed his lips against Kakashi's forehead. He closed his eyes, heart drumming against his chest. Kakashi's dark thoughts were just too much sometimes. It scared him to think that he might not be able to help him one day but he knew he would always try. Try and try until it was only his love and affection the jounin could feel. 

Iruka would forever stay here anytime Kakashi needed him. He would allow him to cling onto him. Just him. 

Only him. 

Because he too, needed him. 

"Kakashi-koi, I'm always gonna be here for you," Iruka murmured against Kakashi’s forehead. “Every wants and needs, I would always be with you. You won’t hurt me with anything because I know you won’t,”

Kakashi didn’t speak again. Didn’t cry again but his hold around Iruka tightened.

Iruka let him.

Needy touches and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching the end.  
> I'll admit, I don't feel much for the ending . I trieeeed :c  
> kudos and comments are appreciated~ 
> 
> go easy on me :3  
> feedbacks are welcomed!
> 
> talk to me or fangirl with me?  
> [my tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/) . [twitter](https://twitter.com/mooncakeiii)


End file.
